


A Game of Darts

by Mrs_Doitsu



Series: The Adventures of Gilgy and Arty [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack will happen, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oc's are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Doitsu/pseuds/Mrs_Doitsu
Summary: The gang decides to play a game of darts. A wager is made for the winner, and you can guess who showed up...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This is taking place after Illyia starts to chill at Shirō's house because they defeated Berserker. So not UBW, the oldest series.]

"Aw, why won't anyone play with me!"

"Perhaps it is because this game does not interest anyone here, Illyasviel."

Among a group of pub tables sat a small Crimson eyed girl, a blonde woman with green eyes, a boy with ginger hair, and a curvy, dark haired girl in a school uniform. The red eyed girl huffed, closing her eyes and pouting at the blonde woman beside her.

"You don't know anything Saber!"

"Ah, that is very _rude_ , Illiya!"

The ginger boy's eyes lit up as he gave a sheepish smile to the youngest of the group."If you really want someone to play that badly, I'll play darts with you."

The white haired albino stopped pouting and beamed at the boy.

"Yay! Ah, but we need to come up with a prize!"Illiya grinned mischievously as she pointed at the blonde woman, Saber.

"Whoever wins gets to have Saber for a whole week."

"What?! Illyiasviel! I do no consent-!"

_Thump, thump, thump._

All eyes turned toward a blonde haired man standing in the back of the room. The dark haired girl was still staring at the dart board.

"A-A perfect score..." She stuttered in disbelief.

The man scoffed and gave an arrogant grin at the group.

"I believe I've won this boring game."

He walked forward, grabbed Saber by the arm and proceeded to drag her out, kicking and ' _b-but_!'ing all the way outside.

"Why does he always show up when Saber's up for grabs?"


End file.
